pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Buizel
|} Buizel (Japanese: ブイゼル Buoysel) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 26. Biology Buizel is an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter. The yellow collar that surrounds its neck can be inflated and used as a flotation device when it inhales. By inflating this sac, it can keep its face above water to watch for prey movement. It has two blue fins on its arms and a tail, which appears to be split, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning, though it was seen flying using its tail. There are parallel marks on their cheeks. Additionally, Buizel has cream paw pads on its feet. On its back, it has one cream spot if it is female or two if it is male. It is most likely found in or near swift-moving rivers. Though it is unknown what diet Buizel follows, it was shown in the anime eating Oran Berries. In the anime Major appearances Dawn's/Ash's Buizel a Buizel in Buizel Your Way Out Of This!. In Throwing the Track Switch, she traded him for Ash's Aipom because Buizel was more interested in Gym s than Pokémon Contests. Other Buizel made its debut in the fourth and final , Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, as one of many Pokémon owned by a family of traveling circus performers. However, Buizel wasn't seen performing with them, instead being treated more like a pet. Buizel makes an appearance in Pikachu's Island Adventure as one of the Pokémon who helps to save a playground that took over. Soren caught a Buizel in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!. Minor appearances A 's Buizel was seen competing in the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!. A Buizel appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Two Buizel appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries by spinning its two tails like a propeller.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga captured a Buizel, however, it is very disobedient, having grown distrustful of humans after the Galactic Bomb dried up its home. Earlier, Uji had a Buizel before being vanquished. In Deprogramming Porygon-Z, a was shown with a Buizel. In The Final Dimensional Duel V, a Buizel appeared on Fullmoon Island in 's flashback. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Buizel makes a cameo appearance in a . In The Rise of Darkrai manga Ash's Buizel makes an appearance as a member of 's team in the manga adaptation of . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Buizel is in charge of underwater explorations at the Expedition Society. He acts a mentor to the player and partner. He is brave but reckless. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Valley Windworks}} , , and , Valley Windworks}} Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Ruins of Alph, Mt. Silver |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} }} |} |} and ( ing)}} , , and , , Nature Preserve, Lostlorn Forest ( ing)}} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Curl Bay, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail, Sunny Seashore}} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 56}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas)}} |area=Area 07: Stage 05}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- is his favorite Attraction. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=419 |name2=Floatzel |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia '']] * Buizel was one of three Pokémon revealed in March 2006 in promotions for ''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, along with and . * Every Buizel that has been shown in the anime so far is a male. * The fact that Buizel spins its forked-tail like a propeller is similar to of the . This was highlighted in Mounting a Coordinator Assault. Origin Buizel seems to be based on a , as well as a river otter. Name origin Buizel and Buoysel are a combination of , buoyant and . In other languages and |fr=Mustébouée|frmeaning=From and |es=Buizel|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Buizel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=브이젤 Buijel|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=泳氣鼬 Yǒng Qì Yòu|zh_cmnmeaning=泳 refers to swimming. 氣 may come from . 鼬 means weasel. |ru=Буизель Buizel' Бьюзел B'yuzel|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Dawn/Ash's Buizel External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Bamelin fr:Mustébouée it:Buizel ja:ブイゼル pl:Buizel zh:泳圈鼬